Unlit Cigarettes
by xDarkLemonx
Summary: Shikamaru was content with loving Asuma in secret. That all changes when Shikamaru one day observes a sleeping Asuma and an unlit cigarette. AsumaxShikamaru, rated M for future chapters (also they will be older in later chapters). This will be a oneshot, unless someone takes a liking to it, then I'll write more c:


Summary: Shikamaru was content with loving Asuma in secret and silence. That all changes when one day, Shikamaru observes a sleeping Asuma and an unlit cigarette. AsumaxShikamaru, rated M for future chapters.

This will be a oneshot, unless someone takes a liking to it c: I have further plans with this one, but I don't like writing something that no one likes, So. Please review if you like it, then I will continue :

**Unlit cigarettes**

**chapter 1: Serene sky**

Sun shining brightly, clouds travelling with the soft breezes and birds singing faintly. It was a warm and peaceful day, and Shikamaru lazily gazed up at the blue sky, eyes almost entirely shut. There was a faint and calming voice speaking indistinctly, and the words didn't matter to Shikamaru. The low voice was soothing, calming and comforting. He could listen to this voice forever, for it belonged to the man he admired greatly.

There was a light slap on his thigh and his eyes opened in a frown.

"Hm?" was all he gave Asuma, who frowned back. "It's your turn, you slacker," he said, as his head gestured to the board. They were playing Go, and Shikamaru had no direct interest in it at the moment.

"It's too bothersome, I beat you anyway," he said with his normal, bemused voice. It caused Asuma to let out an agreeing, but annoyed groan.

"I'm not playing to win, but yo encourage you to do something else than sleep," his teacher replied. Shikamaru blinked a bit, then yawned. "Not sleeping," he said tiredly, shifting so he laid more comfortably on his back. "Watching."

Asuma looked around. "Watching what?" he asked, not finding any eyes on them, or anything moderately interesting. Shikamaru yawned once more, eyes fixated on a small cloud in the sky, not even responding this time. Asuma caught where Shikamaru's eyes were locked on, and looked up as well. After looking at the same direction for a few seconds, he sighed.

"How is that more interesting than playing a game with your cool teacher?" Asuma asked with a chuckle, finding his own joke rather funny. Shikamaru gave him a bored glance, raising an eyebrow as if he doubted him.

But in no way did he doubt him; Asuma was very cool in Shikamaru's eyes. Not only cool, but handsome. Asuma's tanned skin glowed slightly as tiny fresh drops of sweat formed on it, the heat seeming to affect his teacher a bit. His unlit cigarette hung between his lips and his big shadow cast over Shikamaru easily, as Asuma would be considered rather tall. At least a lot taller than his student. Shikamaru could watch the clouds for hours, but more than the clouds, he enjoyed watching Asuma. This, he would never do for too long, because a long stare at his teacher could awaken suspicion. Which was way too troublesome to deal with. So that was why Shikamaru was content with admiring his crush in secret, taking is slowly. He had no desire to blurt a confession out at him, not at all. Spending his free time with Asuma like this, was.. well.. it was something he hoped he could do years ahead. This, in fact, was his favourite thing to do, and he intended to never let Asuma know how much he enjoyed having his company.

Realizing too much time had passed, as Asuma bit a bit down on his cigarette impatiently, Shikamaru finally gave a reply. "Lie down, try."

Asuma seemed to decide to give it a try, and lay down beside Shikamaru, gazing up at the sky. For a moment, Shikamaru couldn't help but glance at Asuma, who lay only a few inches apart from Shikamaru. He could feel Asuma's scent impregnate his nose, that scent he held so dearly in his heart. The acrid scent of cigarettes, fresh sweat from the sun, and something else, he couldn't define. It didn't take long before Asuma's eyes shut, and his breathing grew slower. Had Shikamaru not been such a calm person in general, his heart would probably pound loudly against his chest now. But he knew how to stay calm, how to not ruin this moment. And his eyes wandered back to the sky. It felt different now. Not so lonely.

No, that wasn't the right word. It never felt lonely, when he was cloud-gazing. It just felt quiet, peaceful and serene. It still felt serene now. Only, different.

Shikamaru knew, oh, he knew it well.

But this was the first time, Asuma was this close to him, with his eyes shut and lips parted slightly. Asuma was the serene one now, rather than the sky. Shikamaru wanted to watch him, and would find himself becoming peaceful, watching his sleeping teacher. But at the same time, he felt like nothing he'd felt before. With any other person, he wouldn't feel peaceful, he would eventually feel the urge to sneak off, lay under a tree and go back to his sky. But with Asuma, it was different. There was never the need to speak or do anything. He would feel like he had company, but a company he wouldn't find bothersome.

The only bothersome fact, the only thing that was different right now, was that Shikamaru wanted to do something. He wanted to do something, he'd never wanted to do before.

Shikamaru wanted to kiss Asuma.

He wanted to taste him, see if he tasted like he smelled.

And it was bothersome, how he now felt uneasy. How he now felt like it would be wrong to do it, but a drag later on if he didn't. Maybe he wouldn't be able to sleep, if he didn't. Or maybe he wouldn't be able to sleep if he did.

Shikamaru shook his head, sitting up. It wasn't like him to think so much. Didn't he just think before, that this was fine? That he didn't feel the urge to blurt out a confession?

So why was it different now?

The clouds now hid the sun away, and the sky grew a bit darker, the air just a little bit colder. Scratching his neck, Shikamaru sighed. Watching the clouds now felt useless, as his heart wouldn't calm down. His thoughts wouldn't shut up and the acrid cigarette scent wouldn't fade away.

_Why make it such a big deal? It's just lips. It's not a big deal. It's just bothersome, and you don't do bothersome things, do you?_

_But this will continue being bothersome, if you don't get it over-with. _

_All right._

Shikamaru now shifted a bit, so he sat on his knees beside his sleeping teacher. Grabbing the hanging cigarette, so Asuma's lips were naked, Shikamaru put his hands beside each side of Asuma's head, and leaned down.

_Quick and easy, then back to cloud-gazing, eh? Quick and easy._

And obeying his thoughts, Shikamaru closed the space between them. Just very very softly, he gave his first kiss.

And pulled back.

Asuma was still sleeping. Thank god, he really didn't want the trouble, if he'd awoken by that.

Slowly, Shikamaru lay down again. Asuma's lips were rough and dry. They didn't taste of much, if anything at all. Shikamaru hadn't kissed long enough, had he?

But just as he nearly considered doing it again, a grunt escaped his teacher's lips. Quickly, Shikamaru shut his eyes, in a clumsy attempt to seem asleep.

Asuma opened his eyes. Had he fallen asleep?

He glanced to the side, his pupil seemed to sleep peacefully. Asuma sat up, and glanced up at the slightly darkened sky. It was still beautiful, and still ever-so quiet. Upon licking his lips, he realized his cigarette was gone. Frantically, he looked around and discovered it in Shikamaru's open palm.

Asuma raised his eyebrows. What was his cigarette doing there?

Pondering a while, his lips curled into a smirk, and he patted Shikamaru's head.

"Don't start smoking at such a young age, aight?"

Saying that, he took the unlit cigarette from Shikamaru, and looked once more up at the sky, wondering how it could seem so interesting to the boy.


End file.
